


Mirror, Mirror...

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The Origin Stories of the Inglorious Basterds [4]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: What would have happened that night,If someone didn't make it?





	Mirror, Mirror...

“Why do you have to do this?”

                Hugo diverted his attention away from sharpening his knife to look down at Omar who was sitting on the floor in front of him, pouting as he fiddled with the laces on his boots.

                Hugo gave him a sympathetic look.

                “Because, I’m the only other Basterd that can speak German fluently, my love.” He replied.

                Omar continued to pout, reaching for the hem of Hugo’s pant leg, fiddling with it.

                “I don’t like this uniform either; it doesn’t suit you at all.” Omar stated.

                Hicox insisted that Hugo and Wilhelm wear the Nazi uniforms to solidify their cover, much to the Basterds detest, and they agreed to do so only for the rendezvous and that was it.

                “Believe me; I don’t like wearing this rag any more than you like me in it.” Hugo replied.

                “And how come you’re bringing your knife? I thought you were just meeting with this actress lady?” Omar questioned.

                “It’s just in case, my love, that’s all.” Hugo replied.

                Omar sighed, pulling his legs up against his chest.

                “I don’t like this; I don’t like this at all.” Hugo sheathed his knife, still listening to Omar “It’s just that…” Hugo pulled his belt off his boot, returning it to its loops on his trousers “I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.” Omar finished.

                Hugo looked down at Omar, frowning when he saw the distraught expression on his boyfriend’s face.

                Omar hadn’t slept since Aldo had given Hugo this mission assignment.

                “Hey, c’mere.” Hugo held his arms out to Omar.

                Omar stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, plopping himself down in Hugo’s lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him, resting his head on Hugo’s shoulder.              

                Hugo wrapped his arms around Omar, holding him as close as he possibly could.

                “I promise you that everything will be fine, but you can’t worry yourself like this, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Hugo assured Omar, running his fingers thru Omar’s hair.

                Omar moved his head, locking eyes with Hugo.

                He brought his hand up to cup Hugo’s cheek, Hugo smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

                “Promise me something?” Omar asked.

                Hugo opened his eyes, looking back at Omar.

                “Of course, my love, anything.” Hugo replied.

                “Promise me…” Omar looked down and hesitated, almost like he was struggling to find the right words. He looked back up at Hugo, tears in his eyes “Promise that you’ll come back to me?” He asked.

                Hugo furrowed his brow, moving his hand from Omar’s hair, taking his thumb and wiping away Omar’s tears.

                Hugo leaned forward and kissed Omar deeply.

                “Of course.”

                Hicox turned, looking back into the room where Hugo and Omar were. Hugo was still sitting in the chair; Omar held in his arms, Omar’s head resting against his shoulder as Hugo ran his fingers thru Omar’s hair.

                Hicox leaned over to Aldo.

                “Do they always do that?” Hicox asked, gesturing to Hugo and Omar.

                Aldo turned to look at them, he turned back to Hicox.

                “Can you blame them? They’re in love.” Aldo replied simply.

                An expression of confusion spread across Hicox’s face.

                Donny pointed at Hicox from where he was still laying in the small cot of their battered lookout post across the street from the bar.

                “Just know that if you don’t bring that man’s boyfriend back to him in one piece, I will personally make sure that you go back home walking like a duck.” Donny warned.

                Hicox’s eyes went wide, he knew Donny wasn’t joking.

                “Noted.” Was all that Hicox replied with before turning back to the window, waiting for their cue to go in.

 

                Aldo, Omar and Donny all rushed across the street when they heard and saw the gunfire in the basement, once Aldo had taken care of the German Sergeant that was left alive along with the actress slash agent Von Hammersmark, Omar rushed down the stairs, Donny following after him.

                Aldo followed the two, sighing when he looked down at the bodies of Hicox and Wicki.

                “Looks like Hicox kept your promise Donny, took a couple to the chest, so did Wicki.” Aldo stated before helping Bridget to her feet “I’m gonna take her to the truck, get her ready for transport.” He added.

                Donny nodded, looking back at Omar who was standing across from where Hugo was lying on the floor, his chest littered with bullet wounds, blood pouring from them, his uniform covered with the dark red liquid.

                Donny came up beside Omar and looked down at him; Omar looked like he was on the verge of literally losing his mind.

                Omar reached over, grabbing onto Donny’s arm.

                “I-Is he?...” Omar asked.

                Donny sighed, God, he was gonna hate this.

                “The actress was the only one left alive, God, Omar, I’m so sorry.” Donny replied.

                Omar let go of Donny’s arm, slowly making his way over to Hugo before dropping to his knees.

                Omar pulled Hugo into his arms, cradling him in his grasp. He brushed stray hairs away from Hugo’s face so he could cup his cheek; pressing his forehead against Hugo’s.

                Omar let his tears freely flow down his face.

                “Oh, Hugo…” Omar was beyond broken; all he could do was hold Hugo and pray for the impossible.

                That’s when Omar felt a hand on his shoulder.

                Omar’s eye widened, hoping that if he opened his eyes that his wish would come true, that his prayer would be answered.

                It was Donny, kneeling behind him, a comforting hand placed on Omar’s shoulder.

                Omar could feel his world slowly shattering around him when he looked down at Hugo again.

                His eyes were closed, blood spattered across his face. He looked chaotically peaceful, maybe the most peaceful that Omar had ever seen him.

                But in this moment, nothing was peaceful

                Omar let his head hang limply off his shoulders, wanting to do nothing more than to just break down into sobs right this very moment, but he knew he had to keep it together, there was still work to be done.

                Hugo would have told him the same thing, if he was here right now.

                He was in a way, but not the way that Omar wanted.

                “Hey, we gotta get outta here before the cavalry shows up.” Donny stated quietly from behind Omar “I’m sorry Omar, but were going to have to leave him here, for safety’s sake.” He added.

                Omar nodded, he brought his head up, looking at Hugo one last time.

                He closed his eyes and leaned into Hugo, kissing him softly.

                And for a moment, it felt like he was still there.

                But Omar was reminded of the harsh reality when he opened his eyes again.

                He brushed a strand of hair away from Hugo’s face again, not wanting to let go of him just yet, but he knew that he had to.

                “I love you.” Omar said quietly, replacing Hugo to the spot where they had found him.

                Omar retrieved Hugo’s knife from his belt, still in its sheath, Omar put it in the pocket of his coat.

                This was all he had left of Hugo.

                Omar stood up slowly, his legs shaking in protest from underneath him once he finally got to his feet.

                Donny wrapped an arm around Omar, supporting him as he led him back up the stairs, leaving the scene behind them.

                Aldo was already waiting for them in the truck.

                “Sit up front with us.” Donny suggested.

                “Shouldn’t I sit in back with her?” Omar asked, referring to Von Hammersmark.

                “Don’t worry about her; she can take care of herself.” Donny replied.

                Omar nodded silently.

                Donny opened the passenger door, sliding inside the cabin, Omar following him slowly, shutting the car door behind him.

                Aldo started the truck, heading for the only place that he knew he could get a bullet wound patched at this time of night.

                Donny wrapped an arm around Omar’s shoulders, tucking him into his side.

                Omar sighed, settling into Donny’s side, letting his eyes slide shut.

                He was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

                They lost three men in there today.

                Wilhelm, Hugo,

                And Omar.

 

                “Is he still asleep?” Aldo asked, looking over at Donny who still had Omar tucked into his side, fast asleep.

                “Out like a light,” Donny replied “he’s exhausted I’m sure.” He added.

                Aldo nodded in response.

                The rest of the drive to the veterinary clinic was silent, other than Omar’s soft snores and the occasional groan of protest from the back of the truck.

                When they finally reached the clinic, Aldo parked the truck in the back alley, hopping out and retrieving Bridget, carrying her up to the door which after a few tries was answered by the doctor who was in his pajamas.

                Aldo disappeared inside with Bridget; Donny looked over at Omar, gently nudging him awake.

                “Hey, we’re here.” Donny stated.

                “Base camp?” Omar asked.

                “No, veterinary clinic, gotta get that actress’ leg patched up first before we can go anywhere, can’t have her bleeding all over everything.” Donny replied.

                Omar nodded, opening the passenger side door and hopping out, Donny following him, shutting the door behind him, they both headed inside the clinic.

                Omar sat in a corner of the room, watching uncomfortably as the doctor tried to remove the bullet from Bridget’s leg which proved harder due to the fact that Bridget kept squirming all over the table.

                That was until Aldo halted the doctor’s work so that he and Donny could question the actress.

                Omar really wasn’t listening all that closely, his mind was somewhere else.

                He was wondering what the Nazis would do with Hugo’s body once they eventually found him,

                Would they burn him? Would they throw his body into one of the mass graves?

                Who knows, Omar didn’t really want to think about it, but he couldn’t help that the thought came to his mind.

                All he could think about right now was Hugo,

                He wanted nothing more in the world than to have him back.

                “… It probably has something to do with the second development.” Omar had missed the first half of their conversation, but Bridget had pulled him out of his trance, catching his attention.

                “Which is?” Aldo asked.

                “… The Fuhrer is going to be there.” Bridget replied.

                Omar’s eyes went wide, everyone froze.

                “FUCK A DUCK!” Donny piped up.

                The next few minutes were spent roughing out a backup plan for how in the hell they were going to get into that premiere, the fact being that none of the other Basterds spoke German other than the two that were in the bar tonight.

                Aldo had settled that they would pass themselves off as workers in the Italian film industry, which Omar protested to being a part of since he didn’t speak a single lick of Italian, to which Aldo assured him that if he just kept his mouth shut that he’d be fine.

                “Donny, Omar, with me, we need to discuss this further, in private.” Aldo stated.

                Donny nodded, following Aldo into the next room.

                Omar stood up to follow them, but stopped when he felt someone reach out and take his hand.

                It was Bridget.

                “The blonde, with the blue eyes… He was yours, wasn’t he?” She asked.

                Omar nodded, she frowned.

                “I’m so very sorry, he seemed very kind.” She replied.

                Omar smiled a bit and nodded.

                “Yeah, he was.” Omar replied.

                Bridget smiled sadly, letting go of his hand, Omar solemnly crossed into the next room.

                This was going to be harder to get used to than Omar thought.

 

                “Christ, do any of you know how to tie a bowtie?” Bridget asked, exasperatedly, as she helped Donny fix his bowtie.

                Aldo, Donny, Bridget and Omar had all hunkered down in the city near the cinema where the event was set to take place tonight while the remaining Basterds returned to base camp to keep a watchful eye until the rest of them returned.

                Everything was set in place, Bridget had gotten her leg all patched up, the boys were fitted for their tuxes, and Utivich was set to bring a truck to come pick them up once this whole thing was over.

                They were so close to this war being over, so close to being home.

                “Yeah, never really found the need to go trapesing around in one of these monkey suits until now.” Donny replied curtly.

Bridget rolled her eyes, as she finished straightening Donny’s bowtie.

 Omar fussed in front of the mirror as he tried to get his bowtie to work with him, Bridget came up behind him as Donny and Aldo finished getting ready, watching Omar in the mirror.

                “May I?” Bridget asked, gesturing to his bowtie.

                Omar nodded and turned so he was facing Bridget “Thanks.” He replied.

                She smiled at him “Of course.”

                Omar couldn’t help but study her; she really was a beautiful woman, even with the cast, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the hint of an accent, her defined jawline…

                God, everything he saw in her just kept reminding him of Hugo.

                He really wished he was here right now, doing this for him, but he appreciated Bridget’s help nonetheless.

                Bridget smiled as she finished tying Omar’s bowtie, making sure it was straight “There.” She turned Omar so he was facing the mirror “You look very handsome.” She added.

                Omar smirked “I feel like a clown.” He replied.

                Bridget chuckled “Well, you look like a very well dressed clown.”

                Omar smiled a bit.

                “We’re ready whenever you are Omar.” Donny piped up from across the room; he and Aldo were straightening out their suit jackets.

                “I’ll be there in a second.” Omar replied.

                Omar walked over to the bed where they had laid out all of their weapons, grabbing his anklet, he strapped it on, and making sure that it was hidden.

                He picked up Hugo’s knife which was lying there as well, tucking it in one of the inner-pockets of his suit jacket before buttoning it up.

                The car ride to the cinema was mostly silent, Donny sighed, leaning against Aldo, holding his hand.

                A last-minute addition to the plan were the dynamite anklets that Donny and Omar had strapped on earlier, they were due to go off just before the end of the film, once Donny and Omar had taken care of business.

                It was a suicide mission.

                Uncertainty had overcome Aldo and Donny about the possibility that they might not ever see each other again, but Donny agreed to it bravely, for the betterment of the country and the Basterds allies.

                For the betterment of life for the Jewish people,

                While Omar felt that he had nothing left to live for.

                This was nothing to him.

 

                Donny and Omar were seated in the theater, surrounded by the Nazis and their symbols which were strewn about the theater in the form of flags or banners and what-have-you.

                Omar did his best to try and stay calm, even though he was surrounded by the people that hated his kind the most.

                But Donny was practically vibrating in his seat, shaking his leg nervously, sweating a bit,

                He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

                “Hey,” Omar reached over and put his hand on Donny’s thigh, being as quiet as he possibly could as not to be heard by the enemy “are you ok?”

                “I’m freaking out man,” Donny replied quietly “I’m surrounded by all this fucking propaganda and fucking Nazis!” He exclaimed quietly “And I just had to say goodbye to the man I love for the very last time.”

                “How do you think I feel?” Omar replied “Relax.” He took Donny’s hand, holding it tightly in his.

                The doors were closed and the lights dimmed, the opening credits to the movie appeared on the screen.

                They only made it about a fourth of the way thru the film, Donny was squeezing his hand so hard that Omar was afraid his hand might break.

                “I can’t take this anymore.” Donny stated quietly.

                He let go of Omar’s hand, standing up quickly, he made his way down the aisle, throwing a ‘Scuzzi’ in there every once in a while.

                Omar stood up and did the same, following after Donny.

                This is where the party really got started.

 

                Once Aldo and Utivich were free of Landa’s clutches, the deal sealed that would put an end to all of their grief, they took their truck and headed back to the cinema.

                “Where are the rest of the men?” Aldo asked.

                “On their way to the ally’s air base, just like you ordered, sir.” Utivich replied.

                “Good.” Aldo replied, pulling up in front of the hotel where Hugo was waiting for them.

                They were horrified when they turned the corner to see the cinema in flames.

                “Son of a bitch…” Aldo uttered under his breath.

                Aldo parked the truck across the street; Utivich jumped out and was headed for the cinema when Aldo stopped him.

                “Shouldn’t we be in there helping them?” Utivich asked nervously.

                “No, this wasn’t part of the plan, they knew what to do if things went sideways, and they’ll come to us.” Aldo replied.

                But Aldo was almost certain that there wouldn’t be a ‘them’ coming, the only person who he was really expecting was Bridget.

                But minutes ticked by, and nothing.

                Aldo checked his watch, remembering what time he had set the stopwatches to on Donny and Omar’s anklets.

                “Let’s get out of here” Aldo piped up, heading back for the truck.

                “Where’s Miss Hammersmark?” Utivich piped up from behind them.

                “She knew exactly what time to be here, she must have been compromised.” Aldo replied, climbing into the driver’s seat.

                Utivich looked at Aldo “Think it was Landa?” He asked.

                “I wouldn’t be surprised.” Aldo replied.

                Utivich climbed into the passenger’s side, shutting the door behind him, Aldo started the truck, heading back for base camp.

                By the look on Aldo’s face, Utivich didn’t dare say a word.

 

                Once the guards outside the Loge box had been taken care of, Donny and Omar kicked in the door.

                The theater was ablaze, patrons running screaming from their seats as they desperately tried to escape.

                But someone had locked the doors.

                This was the seal on Donny and Omar’s fate.

                They took care of Goebbels and his French mistress before turning to the man himself,

                Hitler.

                Donny went to take a shot at him when Omar stopped him.

                “Wait!” He yelled.

                He crossed over to where he stood, throwing him down to the floor of the Loge box, digging the heel of his shoe into the man’s crotch.

                The dictator cried out in pain, unable to defend himself.

                Omar retrieved Hugo’s knife from his jacket pocket, pulling to from its sheath.

                He took it with both hands, holding it above his head.

                “For Hugo.” He whispered before plunging the knife into the Fuehrer’s heart.

                He was dead within seconds.

                Omar and Donny used what time they had left, unloading the last of their rounds into the Nazi patrons below them.

                “I’m out!” Donny soon exclaimed.

                “Yeah, me too.” Omar followed.

                They tossed their weapons aside, Donny checked the stopwatch on his anklet, and they only had a couple for minutes left.

                Donny looked over at Omar, holding out his hand to him.

                Omar took it; Donny pulled him into an embrace, only releasing him because he knew they didn’t have much time left.

                “It’s been a pleasure serving with you Omar, I’m glad to have had you as a friend.” Donny stated, smiling sadly.

                Omar smiled as well.

                “Same to you, Donny.” He replied.

                A small ‘ding’ came from their timers.

                “Hugo.”

                “Aldo.”

                Everything went white.

 

                Aldo and Utivich didn’t say a word to each other for the duration of the ride back to base camp.

                When they finally reached the camp, Aldo parked the truck and shut off the engine, they both exited into the silence of the forest.

                There was no one left.

                The remainder of the Basterds had followed orders and retreated to the ally’s air base where they were to wait for Aldo’s arrival before departing.

                “Utivich,” Aldo piped up “why don’t you take Sergeant Donowitz’s room for the night, spend your last night at camp in a bed instead of a bunk.”

                Utivich’s eyes widened “Whoa, really?” Aldo nodded “Wow, thanks sir!”

                Utivich sprinted off into camp, in search of his new sleeping arrangement for the night.

                Aldo smiled a bit, Utivich sure was a funny kid.

                Aldo solemnly made his way back to his quarters where he stripped off his tux, discarding it to the floor.

                He never really cared for that thing anyway.

                He shut off the light before climbing into bed, down to nothing but his boxer’s.

                He distinctively reached out for Donny,

                But he wasn’t there.

                God, was Aldo really crying right now?

                The last time Aldo had cried was when his father was still alive.

                He grabbed the pillow that Donny had slept on since him and Aldo started dating, Aldo pulled it close against his chest, holding it like he would have held Donny if he was here right now.

                It still smelled like Donny.

                Aldo looked over at the chair, his bomber jacket that Donny always wore was still hanging off the back of it, and Donny’s dog tags were still sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

                Aldo let his tears flow freely.

                He clutched onto the pillow, burying his face in it and quietly sobbing.

                He had lost the man that he loved.

 

                They made the meet with Landa the next morning, once Aldo and Utivich were finished with them, they hopped back in the truck, a course set for the air base to meet with the rest of the Basterds before their voyage home.

                Aldo dropped off Donny’s bat at his commander’s office once they had reached the air base, stating that it was to be shipped back to Donny’s family in New York along with a letter that Aldo had personally written detailing what happened that night at the cinema.

                Aldo had kept his jacket and Donny’s dog tags.

                He wrote a letter to Omar’s family as well.

                Aldo did his best to see if he could track down Hugo’s family in Berlin only to find that Hugo was the last surviving member of the Stiglitz family.

                Aldo felt like the guilt was going to eat him alive.

                All of the Basterds were going to be rewarded with Purple Hearts for the bravery that they had displayed overseas in the effort to bring down the Nazi party.

                Donny, Omar, Hicox and Bridget’s Purple Hearts were to be sent to their families.

                Aldo had debated on whether or not to send Hugo’s Purple Heart to Omar’s family or not.

                He ended up keeping it instead.

                There was still one thing left that Aldo had to do before he could head back home to Tennessee.

                “Utivich!” He called out to the Private who was standing with the rest of the Basterds.

                He turned and jogged over to Aldo “Is there something I can do for you, sir?” He asked.

                Aldo handed him an envelope with his name on it “Omar left this for you, I don’t know what it is, he wouldn’t tell me.”

                “Should I open it?” Utivich asked.

                “Wait till you get on the plane.” Aldo replied.

                Utivich pocketed the letter “It was a pleasure serving under your command, sir.” He said to Aldo.

                Aldo smiled “It was a pleasure having you under my command Utivich, take care of yourself.”

                Aldo headed off to catch his plane while Utivich went over and rejoined the Basterds.

                Hitler was dead, what remained of the Nazi party had disbanded their ranks and scattered to the farthest corners of the Earth and the Jewish people were no longer oppressed.

                The war was finally over.

                But it didn’t feel that way for Aldo.

 

                Aldo walked thru the door of his small Tennessee cabin, located near the Smokey’s.

                He shut the door behind him, letting his bags slip off his shoulders, he opened one of his bags, retrieving Hugo’s Purple Heart which had been framed, leaving the rest of his stuff in the hallway.

                He sighed and made his way into the living room, removing his coat and his hat, discarding them onto a nearby chair.

                He walked over to the fireplace, setting the Purple Heart on his mantle before leaning down, tossing a couple logs inside the fireplace, starting a small fire for himself.

                He walked back into the hallway, opening one of his bags, retrieving the jacket.

                Walking back into the living room, he crossed over to his armchair, draping the jacket across the back of it, almost like it was waiting for Donny when came home to him.

                He knew that wasn’t going to happen.

                He slumped down into his couch, reaching for the decanter of whiskey that was sitting on the coffee table, pouring it into a glass; he returned the decanter to its spot on the coffee table, leaning back into the cushions of his couch.

                Aldo reached for the chain than was around his neck, reaching down into his shirt for the contents that were on the end of the chain that he had safely tucked away earlier this afternoon.

                They were Donny’s dog tags.

                He pulled them out of his shirt, letting them rest above the fabric,

                They lied perfectly, right over his heart.

                And he sat there and watched the fire, drinking his whiskey, his hand rested on Donny’s dog tags.

                And all he could do was be silent.

                He had nothing left.

 

                Utivich walked thru the door of Omar’s Brownstone in Brooklyn, closing the door behind him.

                While he was on the plane, Utivich opened the letter that Omar had left for him.

                There was a small letter inside, thanking him for being a good friend and detailing the gift that Omar had left for him.

                _Enclosed in this envelope you with find a key,_

_It’s to my Brownstone back in Brooklyn._

_It’s all yours, my friend._

_Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do._

_\- Omar_

So Utivich delayed going to visit his family and took the train to Brooklyn instead.

                The inside of the Brownstone was fairly small on the inside as Utivich had expected, even though on the outside it towered above the street and the sidewalk in all of its historical glory.

                But it was still homey.

                Utivich set his things down in the living room, all of Omar’s furniture was still present within the house, but Utivich assumed that when Omar said ‘everything’ that he meant everything.

                He crossed from the living room, back across the hallway and into the kitchen, this place felt like a time capsule, Omar’s life that he had left behind frozen inside this house.

                There was a small breakfast table near one of the front windows and a dining room that connected to the kitchen.

                Utivich walked back out into the hallway and headed upstairs where he was met with another smaller hallway.

                There was a guest bedroom with a small bathroom connected to it and an access to the attic, he hadn’t found the door to the basement yet, but that would all come in good time.

                Utivich walked in to the master bedroom, it felt strange, and being in what was technically another man’s house with all of his things.

                But Omar must have left this place to him for a reason, there was really no place else that Utivich could go or that he had to be, and he knew he could make a nice life for himself here.

                Maybe go back to school, find a job, meet someone, have a kid or two.

                It’s what Hugo and Omar would have wanted.

                It’s what they would have done,

                If they were here.

               

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, WELCOME TO MY OWN PERSONAL DEPRESSION LAND  
> Legit though when I was writing this, I had to take extensive breaks because I kept getting bummed out and crying   
> No joke  
> Anyway idk, maybe I'm just uber sensitive when it comes to my babies  
> ANYWAYS, I figured since BJ and Omar are actaully really good friends in real life, it felt right to give Utivich a little something of Omar's  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this alternate ending chapter  
> XOXO


End file.
